Album de Famille
by Myaka
Summary: Charlie & Don. Aussi différents que le Jour & la Nuit. Pourtant, il fut un temps où ils n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce temps là que je vais m'efforcer de retranscrire ici.
1. Introduction

**Note de l'Auteur :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de petites fics retraçant des souvenirs de ce qui aurait pu être l'enfance de Don et Charlie. Bien sûr, je fais appel à mon imagination et j'invente beaucoup de choses pour ça mais... j'essaie de rester fidèle -un maximum- à la série d'origine.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent.

**Rating :** Pour l'instant G. Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais écrire donc...

**Personnages :** Charlie et Don principalement, mais j'utiliserais peut-être des personnages inventés parfois pour agrémenter tout ça !


	2. Tu m'avais promis !

**Note de l'Auteur : **Dans ce petit texte là, Don et Charlie ont respecticement 17 et 13 ans. Cette petite info donnée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Tu m'avais promis !

Charlie Eppes retint son frère par la manche de son pull, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Tu m'avais dit que celui-là serrait pour moi !

Don se dégagea et termina d'enfiler sa veste. Il jeta un regard légèrement coupable à son cadet avant de répliquer néanmoins fermement.

- Charlie… T'as école demain !

L'intéressé se campa devant la porte d'entrée, fermement décidé à se faire entendre. La lueur qui luisait dans son regard en disait long sur son état d'énervement :

- Mais toi aussi ! s'écria t'il indigné devant tant de mauvaise foi. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, merci… fit Don en levant les yeux au ciel dans une attitude agacée.

Charlie s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Don qui se dégagea une nouvelle fois avec plus de brusquerie que la première fois. Il contourna son frère et s'approcha de la porte.

- C'est pas juste Don ! hurla Charlie.

- La vie n'est pas juste petit frère… Dis toi que tu auras plus de temps que moi pour préparer le Bac Blanc de Lundi ! lança son aîné par dessus son épaule.

- De nous deux je crois que c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin tu ne crois pas !

Charlie se mordit violement la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il baissa la tête honteux. Il ne le pensait pas… Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sous le coup de la colère.

Don, quant à lui s'était arrêté, atteint dans sa fierté. Certes, il se savait moins brillant que Charlie… Mais celui-ci devait-il sans cesse le lui rappeler ? Il soupira et baissa la tête. Faisant un instant preuve d'empathie, il saisit les raisons profondes de la colère de son cadet. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna et jeta négligemment :

- Enfile ton blouson, je vais dire à maman qu'on va faire le babysitting ensemble. On se partagera l'argent.

Charlie redressa la tête, indécis.

- Ce ne te gène pas ?

Don hocha négativement la tête avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la salon. Lorsqu'il revint, son frère l'attendait près de la porte, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front. Don ouvrit la porte et sortit, Charlie à sa suite. Alors qu'il courrait dans l'allée, Don passa son bras par dessus les épaules De son jeune frère, un sourire aux lèvres. 

- Allez plus vite, on va être en retard…


	3. Je ne veux pas danser

**Note de l'Auteur : **Dans ce texte là, Charlie a 13 ans. Cet petite info donnée, je vous laisse lire. Merci pour vos reviews !

Je ne veux pas danser

Charlie est avachi sur son lit, les bras en croix. Etant donné sa position, il s'est vraisemblablement laissé tomber sur la matelas dans un excès de mauvaise humeur. Son œil morne fixé au plafond semble d'ailleurs étayer cette suggestion…

Il reste immobile un moment, comme sérieusement assommé, puis roule doucement sur le ventre. Blottissant sa tête entre ses bras, il se met à soupirer bruyamment. Il n'a pas envie de pleurer. Pas envie de crier. Pas envie de frapper Don pour être plus grand, plus fort et plus beau que lui. Non… Il n'a envie de rien en réalité. Et surtout pas d'aller à ce maudit bal. Il sera la risée de tout le Lycée là-bas, il le sait bien. Depuis ce matin, la rumeur a eut largement le temps de faire le tour des élèves : Charlie Eppes s'est fait soufflé sa cavalière par son frère, Don.

Rien que de penser à ça, un gémissement sort de la bouche du jeune garçon. Il repasse sur le dos, une grimace déformant son visage. Il aurait tant aimé être le cavalier de Val pourtant… C'est la seule qui ait été gentille avec lui durant ses trois années passées là-bas. La seule. Mais encore une fois, son jeune âge a joué en sa défaveur, et il se retrouve derrière Don.

Oh… Il n'en veut pas à son frère, non. Après tout, Don n'était pas au courant de son faible pour la jeune fille. Il s'en veut à lui-même. Il n'a pas su faire preuve de l'assurance qu'il aurait aimé montrer devant elle. Elle est si belle, si parfaite… Lui n'est qu'un jeune gamin de 13 ans, boutonneux et encore tout dégingandé. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle lui ai préféré Don, qui lui a tout pour séduire ?

Charlie se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Il soulève un pan de son rideau de tulle et regarde à l'extérieur le cœur lourd. Un jour, lui et Don seront à égalité. Il le sait. Mais… avant ça, il devra patienter et accepter que son grand frère soit meilleur que lui.


	4. My suit & me

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je m'excuse pour la brièveté de ces historiettes. La prochaine sera un petit plus longue. Il s'agit juste d'idée, comme ça, couchée sur l'ordi, donc cela n'ai jamais très long. Navrée.

My suit & me

Don se trouvait devant le miroir de sa chambre à ajuster sa cravate. Il humidifia ses lèvres rendues sèches par la nervosité et échangea un regard avec son reflet. Le costume noir qu'il portait le rendait plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement et les chaussures vernis qu'il avait aux pieds étaient terriblement inconfortables… Don poussa un soupire. S'il n'avait pas été question de son avenir, il se serait immédiatement débarrassé de cet accoutrement pour enfiler son bon vieux jean et son tee-shirt favori. Mais s'il voulait avoir une chance d'être prit à l'école de formation du FBI il devait faire bonne impression… Et le costume était de rigueur.

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui même pour observer le tombée de la veste. Après tout, cela ne lui allait pas si mal. Il fallait juste qu'il s'y habitue. De toute façon, s'il était pris, il devrait se vêtir ainsi tous les jours… Don se remit face à la glace et fit une grimace à son reflet. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire. C'était faisable… A bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'avait eu pareil classe dans ses vieux vêtements auparavant. C'était sans nul doute un bon point !

Désormais, entre son costume et lui, se serait pour la vie…


	5. Tu es là

**Note de l'Auteur : **Pas de reviews… Hm, ça vous plait pas ?

Tu es là 

Mon sac tombe sur le sol. Mes jambes flageolent. Ma vue se brouille… Je ne peux pas courir. Je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un trouillard. Rien qu'un gosse sans une once de courage qui fait fasse à trois grands de 3ème qui ricanent. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à mile lieux d'ici. Chaque semaine c'est le même manège qui recommence. Pourquoi maman s'obstine-elle à vouloir me donner de l'argent pour mon goûter ? Cela ne sert à rien : je ne suis parvenu à la boulangerie que trois fois jusqu'à présent. Toutes les autre fois, mes malheureuses pièces ont terminé au fond des poches de ce trois gaillards. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception à la règle. Mais que peux faire un garçon de 10 ans aussi chétif que moi ? J'ai bien essayé de donner des coups de pieds, sans grand succès.

« Alors petit ? T'as combien aujourd'hui ? » me demande le roux en s'approchant.

Je recule de deux pas mais je m'arrête bien vite en sentant le mur derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux et sers les poings, rageur.

« Bah, il doit avoir la même somme que d'habitude. Sa maaaaman doit lui donner ça pour son p'tit goûter ! » lui répond son copain et lui donnant un petit coup de coude moqueur en me montrant du menton.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ils n'ont pas le droit de mentionner ma mère. Qu'ils me volent mon argent presque chaque jour c'est déjà bien assez…

« Fermez-là ! » lâche-je d'une voix sifflante.

Ces simples mots provoquent l'hilarité chez mes persécuteurs. Le plus grand sort finalement les mains de ses poches et s'approche de moi. Il pose doucement une main sur mon épaule et me dit, presque gentiment.

« Allez, donne nous ce que t'as à nous donner p'tit. »

Mais je me sens d'humeur rebelle aujourd'hui. Je me dégage brusquement et je le charge. Je suis de petite taille… Ma tête arrive au niveau de son ventre… Il se plie en deux sous la douleur. Je tente de m'échapper sur la droite, voyant en la ruelle adjacente une échappatoire mais je sens une main s'abattre violement sur mon épaule. Mes genoux ploient. Je m'écroule…

« Petit con, tu croyais aller où comme ça ? » grogne l'un des garçons en me plaquant sur le sol violement, l'expression mauvaise.

J'étouffe une plainte. Mon bras émet un craquement qui ne me plait guère. Du coup de l'œil je vois la main de celui qui me tient qui s'élève. Je ferme les yeux et me crispe prêt à encaisser le coup qui va suivre. Sa main ne retombe pas. Au contraire, la pression qu'il maintenant sur mon corps se relâche brusquement et je l'entends crier de surprise et de douleur. Je reste un moment immobile sans oser ouvrir les yeux et ose finalement un regard sur la scène.

Je reste figer sur place… C'est Don. Don qui est en train de mettre la raclée de leur vie aux trois garçons qui m'ont mené la vie si dure pendant deux mois. Mon grand frère… Je regarde avec admiration son poing qui atterrit sur la mâchoire du premier, sur l'épaule du second… Je le vois pivoter près à s'attaquer au troisième, faisant preuve d'une hargne rare, mais ce dernier détale déjà, ses compagnons sur ses talons.

« Et n'y revenez plus, bande de crétins ! » hurle t'il dans leur direction.

Il les regarde tourner le coin de la rue, essuie le sang récupéré de l'un des assaillants puis se tourne vers moi, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« C'est fini Charlie… » me dit-il.

J'hoche la tête, perdu dans son regard. Je sais que c'est terminé. Il m'a sauvé. Don, mon grand frère veille sur moi, je ne risque plus rien à présent. Il s'approche et m'aide à me remettre sur mes jambes. Je titube un peu mais tiens bon. Cela aurais pu être pire. Mon épaule me tiraille un peu mais rien de casser. Don insiste cependant pour l'examiner… Après l'avoir fait tourner dans tout les sens et déclarer qu'effectivement, tout cela était très bénin, il me dit, en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules et en ébouriffant ma tignasse :

« On rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

J'opine du chef et emboîte le pas à mon grand frère, le cœur et l'esprit apaisé. Mon ange gardien veille sur moi. Don… tu es là.


	6. Vocation

Note de l'Auteur : merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !! Voilà donc encore un ch'tit texte pour vous.

Vocation 

Le tic-tac régulier de la pendule était le seul bruit qui troublait le silence pesant qui régnait dans le salon des Eppes. Charlie et Don, assis autour de la table, semblaient fort concentrés. A leurs côtés, cahiers et feuilles s'entassaient en piles désordonnées, témoins de la quantité de travail que leur avaient donné leurs professeurs respectifs.

Charlie, stylo en main, couvrait sa feuille à une vitesse raisonnable, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil rapide au livre posé devant lui. Il n'en était pas de même pour son grand frère qui paraissait en sérieuse difficulté. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, montraient qu'il avait du y passer la main de nombreuses fois, d'un geste excédé, et le regard vide d'expression qu'il gardait sur sa feuille blanche en disait long sur sa capacité à résoudre le problème qui lui était posé.

Il soupira. Redressant la tête, il fixa un instant son frère qui se saisissait d'une nouvelle feuille et recommençait à écrire frénétiquement. Ses épaules s'avachirent. Il se laissa gagner par l'abattement et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Ce mouvement attira le regard de son cadet qui se détacha un instant de sa feuille.

« Don ? » appela t'il, hésitant.

Son frère ne répondit que par un grognement sourd. Charlie ne renonça cependant pas à établir un contact.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda t'il.

Il se saisit du livre de son frère et parcourut l'ensemble de la page en diagonal. Il redressa la tête et s'enquit :

« C'est ça qui te pose problème ? »

Nouveau grognement. Charlie prit ça un oui. Il esquissa un léger sourire amusé devant le comportement puérile de son aîné et se leva. Il plaça sa chaise à côté de celle de Don et se saisit d'un crayon à papier et d'un feuille blanche. Entre temps, Don avait sorti la tête de ses bras et suivait les faits et gestes de Charlie un air interrogatif peint sur le visage.

« Bon… » commença son cadet en traçant une équation sur le papier, « tu vois ça ? »

Don opina de la tête légèrement.

« Il faut juste que tu gardes bien à l'esprit que… »

Don écouta attentivement les explications parfaitement détaillées de son frère. A la fin, le théorème qui lui avait paru si obscure était devenu d'une limpidité extraordinaire. Il se tourna vers son cadet qui avait été si patient et, en lançant son bras autour de ses épaules, il lança :

« Tu es un merveilleux Professeur, Charlie. Tu devrais songer à faire carrière dans cette voie là, tu sais !

- Professeur Charles Eppes… » murmura son frère à ses côtés, les yeux posés sur la feuille à présent couverte de son écriture brouillonne.

Il leva la tête et sourit à son frère.

« Ca sonne plutôt bien ! »


	7. L'Un pour l'Autre

**Note de l'Auteur : **Dernier petit texte du recueil. J'espère que ça vous a plu

L'Un pour l'Autre…

Le ciel pleurait. Depuis trois jours déjà… Avait-il senti la tristesse qui s'était infiltrée au plus profond des personnes sur lesquelles il veillait… ? S'était-il décidé à partager cette souffrance avec elles ? Nul n'aurait su le dire avec certitude mais… l'effet produit restait le même. Ses larmes fictives qui coulaient du ciel n'auraient pas pu mieux tomber.

Don Eppes leva la tête vers l'étendue grise qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il plissa les yeux en sentant l'eau glisser sur son visage puis finit par fermer totalement ses paupières, se détendant sensiblement sous la caresse imperceptible du ciel.

Contrairement à son frère, Charlie restait les yeux rivés sur le sol boueux, ses pensées flottant, à peu de choses près, au même niveau que ses chaussures imbibées. Il essaya de clarifier son regard et papillonna rapidement des paupières. Mais les larmes qu'il balayait étaient immédiatement remplacées par d'autres qui coulaient fatalement le long de ses joues pour finir dans son cou.

Un rayon lumineux perça brusquement la masse de nuages noirs, éclairant d'une façon presque divine la parcelle du cimetière qu'ils avaient choisi pour enterrer Margaret Eppes. Don, en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à les refermer, ébloui par la trop vive luminosité. Charlie, quant à lui, releva lentement la tête, observant les alentours d'un air perdu.

Pourquoi à cet instant, les deux frères se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ? Qu'est ce qui les poussa à rechercher le contact de leurs regards ? Toute ces questions ne leur parvirent même pas à l'esprit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cet échange silencieux rempli de douleur et de peine partagées. Charlie déglutit péniblement, alors que Don s'efforçait de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Tout deux comprirent alors qu'ils devraient se serrer les coudes, solidaires à jamais. Ils se trouvaient brusquement jetés dans la vie réelle. Et la jungle qu'ils allaient devoir appréhender, s'accompagnait de risques, de désillusions et de souffrances... Tout cela, ils en prenaient conscience et ils l'acceptaient… Puisque désormais, c'était ensemble qu'ils marcheraient sur le chemin parsemée d'embûches de la vie... De leur vie.

Toujours là, l'un… pour l'autre.


End file.
